Timed Death
by Blackcatomega12
Summary: Many people consider Chris as the villain who drags contestants old an new into another series; but what if he and Chef were dragged with some contestants into a maze full of deadly traps, a voice who no one knows his/her identity, confusing puzzles, and people start to disappear during the voices challenges? Who will make it out a live or will they be doomed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the show in the t.v. series.**

It seemed all good at first, no more having to do challenges for the world to see, showing them our ruined relationship with friends and loved and our embarrassments, and be able to finally relax; but I don't think any one of us could have predicted this not by a long shot...

* * *

Moaning could be heard as each one of us slowly woke up from a sleep; sitting up I soon recognized my fellow mates that were looking around: Heather, Dawn, DJ, Alejandro, Leshawna, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, and Zoey.

"Ow, my head!" said Leshawna as she rubbed her forehead, "where are we?" I looked around to see huge green bushes surrounding us in nearly every direction,

"It looks like we are in some sort of maze." replied Bridgette who had also looked around, "why are we here?"

"Probably Chris is dragging us into another series of total drama." I answered,

"How can I be doing it, Gwen when I too have no idea on what's going on?" From the distance of the shadows appeared Chris and Chef as they walked over to us,

"If they aren't behind it, then who is?" asked Trent as the rest of us were studying them carefully. **Ding, ding, ding!** Went the sound of what was coming from hidden speakers,

"Good morning contestants!" said a voice, "I do hope that you slept well."

"You better give us a REALLY good explanation on you dragged us here?!" grilled Duncan as he popped his knuckles,

"And who are you?!" demanded Alejandro, "you have no right to force us to play your little game!"

"Force? That's a mighty hurtful word, Alejandro. I would never FORCE anyone to do anything."

"Yeah right," muttered Courtney under her breath, "and what do you call this?"

"If you would care to look behind you," stated the voice, "you will find boxes of food and water sitting there for you. You will be fed two times a day during this...adventure."

"What kind of adventure would that be?" stammered DJ who was shaking badly: fierce laughter could be heard from the voice that seemed to spook everyone with a cringe,

"You'll find out soon enough; Bon appetite!" A clunk could be heard before everything went silent. Heading for the boxes, DJ and Duncan pried open the wooden boxes with their hands to find an iPad and a lot of backpacks; _what's an iPad doing in there, could it be from that voice?_ We each took a backpack and opened them to find food, water, and some tools. _Why is there a wrench in my backpack?_ Turns out that Alejandro found a crowbar, Bridgette found paint brushes, Chris found a screw driver, Chef found a plier, Courtney found a chisel, Dawn found ear muffs, DJ found a flash light, Duncan found a hand mirror, Heather found a tube cutter, Leshawna found some rope and a pulley system, Trent found two clamps, and Zoey found a small portable leaf blower all in their backpacks.

"Why are they in our bags?" asked Zoey who looked a little confused, to which I believe that we all were.

"I don't know," responded Trent, "but I have a feeling that they are going to be important in the near future, so it would be a good idea to keep them."

"Good idea." I said in agreement as we all put them back into the back packs and then took out the food. It wasn't the greatest food in the world, but it was a lot better than what Chef used to feed us. After eating, I grabbed the iPad and turned it on,

"Hello contestants!" cheerfully stated a voice from the iPad; _wait a minute, that's the voice! _"Now that you have finished eating, allow me to tell you the rules. As you can see you are in a maze, your task is to reach its end; but be careful for their are traps around each corner, and puzzles that you will have to solve in order to keep going. After each challenge one of you will not make it out...ALIVE! Haha! Oh, I almost forgot, the maze changes once every hour. You only have one week to get out with no outside help, so good luck!"

"Has he lost his mind?!" uttered Leshawna,

"There is no possible way that we can make it through a maze than less than an hour!" exclaimed Courtney who shook her head in disbelief,

"This is definitely doesn't look good." whispered Chef under his breathe. But we all knew that the only way to get out and have things back to normal is by doing what the psycho wants us to do. Deep breaths could be heard before we made our way to the hopeful exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to be going good, until we reached a fork in the road. That's great, just great!

"Perfect," mumbled Heather, "now what are we supposed to do?"

"How about we split into two teams?" suggested Dawn, "that way we can cover more ground and it also makes it all a little faster; then if need, we can divide into even smaller groups of two and three."

"Good idea!" conceded Chris; and with that we got into groups: Chef, Trent, Dawn, Duncan, Courtney, and I went formed a group while the others formed an uneven number and we walked down the different paths. The walk didn't seem that long or hard, except for we had to make a mad dash when Courtney accidentally set off a trap that caused the walls to collide together, but other than that it was okay.

"We made it! Cheered Dawn as we quickly rushed into a large open area, but after looking at a sign that stood we soon realized that we were only about halfway to the half way mark and that's when we all groaned; how big is this freaking maze?!

"Can we take a break from walking?" asked Courtney, "my feet are killing me!"

"A break?" said Duncan, "we don't have time for a break we need to hurry to the middle point before the maze changes, which we have no idea on when that will be!"

"But it won't hurt to rest for a minute or two." said Chef as he placed a hand of his on his chin; I think we all agreed except for Duncan, who gave us each a scowl before taking off his backpack and dropped onto the ground. We rested for a few minutes on the floor before standing up and continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Before I start this chapter I should mention that some of these chapters are not in the same person's POV, but their identities will always be revealed in the beginning of each chapter, just for a heads up so there is no confusion. And do not worry for you will only see three peoples POV instead of every member of the group. Also feel free to give me any ideas on the story and stuff.  
**

"Chris, are you sure that we aren't lost?" asked Bridgette looking around as we walked,

"I'm sure." I said, "how about we take a break?"

"Finally!" exclaimed Heather as she sat her things down and then sat down next to them. As we rested on the ground, I started to make a head count when I realized that something was wrong,

"Hey, have any of you guys seen DJ?" I asked, _I could have sworn that he was right behind_ me. The rest of the group looked around and then shook their heads; "I better go look for him, he must be lost somewhere."

"I'll go with you." declared Bridgette, I gave her a nod before we stood up and started back tracking. While we walked we both called out to him one at a time, but had no response; _something must have happened to him..._Jut as we were about to give up the search, we heard a blood curdling scream;

"That's DJ's scream!" Bridgette said as she recognized it; she lead the way in full sprint to a dead end, where nothing stirred in the eerie silence. We looked around but all that was there was a backpack that looked untouched; _did something eat him? No, because his bag would be in a bad shape. What on earth happened and where is DJ? _"I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Let's go back." She agreed as I picked up the backpack. It took a while but we eventually managed to get back to the group,

"So did you find them?" asked Leshawna as she and the others stood up,

"And were you the ones screaming?" Heather inquired with a frown, "because it wasn't funny and nearly gave me a heart attack!" The surfer and I looked at each other, not sure on how to tell them.

"DJ..." stammered Bridgette, "isn't coming back."

"What do you mean he's not coming back?" wondered a worried Zoey,

"This is all that we found." I said as I revealed his backpack to which they gasped. We all wanted to give a moment of silence for him right there, but we had to keep moving, and I think that the others would want to mourn with us.


	4. Chapter 4

It had almost gone completely dark when we entered a huge clear area that had tents set up fully and more crates sitting next to them.

"This must be the middle of the maze," said Trent, "the voice probably wants us to spend the night here."

"Thank you for the info. Captain obvious!" murmured Duncan, to which I glared at him, "Jeez Gwen, touchy!"

"Let's wait for the others before we do anything." I suggested to which nearly everyone agreed; I guess that we didn't have to wait for too long as the other group appeared from a different path and walked over to us,

"Hey guys!" Trent said as he walked over to them, "is something wrong?" They all had sorrowful expressions on their faces,

"DJ's gone." Chris sulkily replied after a moment of silence,

"Gone? What do you-" Courtney asked before trailing off, "no..."

"I'm afraid so," added Bridgette as she revealed a backpack, "all that we found was his bag." Those words were like bombs that seemed to explode our happiness and hope into a million pieces. A while from after hearing the sad news no one said a single word, and not one of us really had a desire to eat even though we knew that we had to. _Out of all the people here, why did it have to be DJ? He was one of the kindest people that I know; always so selfless, a good listener, and an amazing friend..._

"We better get some rest."stated Chef, but not one of us moved an inch,

"Why?" I asked, "we are just going to be picked off one by one anyway."

"Yes it is true," Dawn said in an agreement, "but wouldn't DJ want us to keep going, to stop the lunatic whose forcing us to play this horrible "game" from taking more innocent lives?" The conversation quickly went into silence,

"You're right," said Courtney, "we should keep going, for DJ's sake." Everything seemed to change instantly from those words for there were now fire blazing in everyone's eyes as I could feel my own doing the same;

"For DJ!" we shouted in one chorus; then we hastily devoured our food, and then headed straight for bed. _I hope that we can get out of here soon..._

* * *

I must have slept like a rock for I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking my back,

"Dawn, time to get up." From what I could tell of the voice and the aura color that I could see belonged to Bridgette,

"Okay." I replied; I could quickly feel her presence fade off of me and out of the tent. Sitting up, I let out a yawn as I stretched my sore arms before standing up and walking out of the tent;

"That was the worst night that I have ever had in my entire life!" spat Heather whose muddied red aura seemed darker that usual; she started complaining about Gwen snoring too loud last night and went on and on which ticked Alejandro off, and those too started bickering at each other,

"ENOUGH!" Chef bellowed as he grabbed them both by the head, "we cannot waste valuable time over the most stupidest things!"

"You two love birds can fight over it once we are out of this maze." Chris told them as Chef slowly released his grip on them. Once released, they glared at each other before looking a way with a Humph; _those two are a lot a like. _**Ding, ding!** Went a sound that we all knew too well,

"Good morning contestants! Welcome to day two of my lovely maze." _Lovely? I'd hate to see your ugly one._

"Lovely?" a puzzled Gwen mumbled,

"There is a slight change in your challenge," said the voice, "Several puzzles sit a wait, of water and brimstone you must pass; only the keys can unlock the doors. Devils a wait in every shadow seen and not, waiting to drag you out of the game; several will mourn, and few will mock. Never forget the Janus faced, for they shall give you truths." _Huh?_ The voice then clicked off, leaving us all so very confused;

"Did anyone catch what he just said?" asked Leshawna, "because I don't have a clue on what he just said."

"Lise wise." responded Zoey. Looking around there were some more crates sitting behind us that sat unopened, I wasn't the only one to them. Duncan, with the help of Trent, opened the crates. Inside them were some food, some more water bottles, and in one crate was a copper face mask that had the expression of anger.

"What the heck is that?!" Heather smeered her question,

"It's a mask." I replied as I picked it up, "sort of looks like those theater masks, except this ones expression looks different." With each of us grabbing food (I grabbed the mask), we began eating and I ate as I studied the mask. Sometime after eating,

"I have a few ideas that we can use as guide lines as long as we are here." said Chris, "if you want to hear them."

"Sure." said Courtney, "go ahead."

"Well first, always stay with your group and make sure that you are in view of all of your mates. Never go alone to investigate things, and if you do happen to get lost stay where you are and yell as loud as you can until someone finds you or til you have to on your own."

"Those sound pretty good." said Zoey,

"Yes, great ideas." Alejandro answered in agreement,

"Yeah," said Leshawna, "but can we divide into even smaller groups this time? It would also make it easier to keep track of each other."

"That's not a problem, right guys?" Trent said as we all agreed. We all decided to travel in four seats of three: I'm traveling with Alejandro and Heather, Chris is going with Duncan and Courtney, Gwen is going with Trent and Leshawna, and Chef is going with Bridgette and Zoey; but until it is necessary we will all travel together.

"Let's get moving!" Alejandro said pointing as he lead the way. Remembering that I still had the mask in my hand, I quickly put it in my backpack, put that on my back, and hurried to catch up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a while, at least twenty minutes, of walking before we had to separate into our planned groups; Trent led most of the way until we hit a huge road block.

"A come on, really?!" Leshawna shouted in disbelief; for in front of us were pretty good sized rocks piled on top of each other, that sat right in the middle of the path that we needed to walk.

"Why am I not so surprised?" I stated with my hands on my hips; next to the rocks was a large healthy tree, and right in front of us stood man sized marble gargoyle that was standing on two legs as if it was pretending to be human with it's arms folded together. _That's a weird looking statue..._ "So what do we do now?"

"We'll probably have to move at least some of the rocks," replied Trent, "so then we can climb over and continue on."

"But how are we going to do that? We can't just use our hands!" wondered Leshawna. The three of us stood there for a few minutes wondering how we were going to do it in time before the maze changed; for some reason I kept thinking back to the backpacks..._I got it!_

"Hey Leshawna," I said getting both her's and Trent's attention, "what's in your backpack?"

"Water and a pulley system with some rope, why do you ask?"

"If we attached the pulley system to that tree over there, we tie one end of the rope to a rock, we have hold of the other end of the rope so that we can pull it and then moved it over off the pile, and then repeat the tying and pulling off the rocks until its climbable."

"That's a great idea, Gwen!" shouted Trent in delight,

"It ain't great..." said Leshawna, "...It's an AMAZING idea!"

"Then let's do this!" Time seemed to fly with lighting speed by as we put the plan into action, we had to move like seven rocks until it was climbable, I told Leshawna to keep the rope and the pulley system just in case for the future when the system broke so we had to just had to take the rope. And together we climbed the huge mound and down it with Trent's help, then continued down the path that seemed to be endless; _I wonder how the other groups are doing?_

* * *

As we walked I couldn't help but wonder why I picked to go with the two most negative people in the whole group of us down; it would be fun I said, they won't fight I said but I was dead wrong! Alejandro and Heather would argue at each other on which way to go every five minutes for three minutes every single time. _We need to keep going before the maze changes!  
_"Guys," I stammered as they were arguing, "we need to keep moving."

"Well if you don't like my leadership," he snarled, "then why don't we let Dawn be in charge?!"

"That's the best thing you said all day!" spat Heather; both of them then glared in my direction, "lead the way, leader." My heart was pounding hard violently as I lead the way in hopes that they wouldn't start yelling at me over my choices, surprisingly both of them said not a single word whatsoever. After several minutes we arrived to a small clearing where in front of us was a copper statue that appeared to be five foot tall, it had angel wings, and it had two heads; one of the heads had a mask strapped to it that had the expression of fear on it, and the other was smooth with nothing on it. _That's interesting..._The two heads had two different aura colors: the one without a mask has a really dark muddied red, and the other has a dark blue. Suddenly I noticed that the mask matched the other heads aura; _hm..._ "Well that's perfect, we reached a dead-end; good job leader!"

"What are we suppose to do now?" blurted Alejandro; trying my best to ignore their rantings I took my backpack off and placed it in front of me, opened it, and took out the mask that I had;

"I think that we are supposed to put this mask on one of the heads." I said showing them the mask in my hand as I held my bag in the other. Out of the blue, Heather snatched it out of my hand,

"Well then let's get this over with!" sneered Heather as she walked up to the statue,

"Wait, I think it suppose to go on the other-...!" My words were too late for she had already placed it on the head that didn't have a mask on before, "head..." All three of us stood there in silence with each moment the tension in seemed to say that we were all doomed. _Maybe I was wrong about it having to match their aura colors, maybe I'm over thinking things... _Taken by surprise we fell to the ground from the violent shaking of the earth, we turned to look behind us due to the fact that we heard noises coming from behind to see vast numbers of sharp tusked, large boars charging towards us. Instantly we stood up and ran past the statue to realize that it was all bush; _this is not good, this is not good!_

"What are we going to do now?" stammered Heather, there's no way out!" Alejandro showed no emotion on his face as he looked back to see the hungry boars approaching us ever so faster before looking back at us,

"I'm sorry." he said; before Heather and I could blink, he grabbed us both by the waist and threw us onto one of the bushes. After turning around, he gave us a salute before being knocked over and was then covered by boars;

"ALEJANDRO!" We cried in unison; we watched the boars moving like the sea when suddenly they turned around and disappeared the same way they came, with no sign of Alejandro except for his backpack that was in really bad shape._ Alejandro..._ Waiting for a few seconds to make sure that it was safe we gradually jumped off the bush, Heather started crying her eyes out after walking over to his bag that seemed to go on forever, standing over by the statue I switched the masks to which the bushes that was a dead-end separated to reveal a path.

"Heather," I softly said as I was walking over to her, "we need to keep moving."

"Why? We're all doomed anyway."

"How do you know? Anything can happen, and I think that he would have wanted us to keep going." Gradually she nodded her head as she picked up the backpack and we walked down the endless path.

* * *

It felt like that we were walking down this same path for like ever before we finally took a break,

"Hey Chris," said Courtney as we sat down, "how far do you think we are to the halfway mark?"

"Um," I stuttered, "I think we aren't that far from it."

"Then let's get going!" Whined Duncan who was leaning on a bush,

"What's got into you?" asked Courtney, "Why are you so crabby?"

"I'm crabby because we are wasting time with taking breaks so many times! We could have been to the halfway mark by now!"

"If we did that," I stated, "that would kill us off, and besides we don't know what the voice has in store for us." It went quiet for a moment,

"Fine." he grumbled, "have it your way." we didn't sit for long for we were back up and walking. Unfortunately as we were walking Duncan accidentally set off a trap that caused a huge tidal wave head straight for us,

"Run!" I cried as we took off running; but no matter which turns we did, the water kept following us everyone until it suddenly stopped. Even though we could hear that it wasn't chasing us, we kept running until we were completely out of breath. _Good thing we took that break, huh Duncan?_ I was tempted to say that to him but then I figured for my sake that I keep my mouth shut. "We'll rest for a minute or two before we move on, does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah." answered Courtney as Duncan nodded.

* * *

The sun in the horizon had just begun to set when we finally made it to the halfway mark,

"We're finally here!" cried Leshawna in relief, "I don't think that I could have made it if we had to keep going!" _I agree... _It wasn't long before Chef's group and Dawn's group appeared. But we noticed that Alejandro wasn't with them.

"Hey Dawn," I said as I walked over to her, "where's Alejandro?"

"We were attacked by some wild boars that came from out of know where, and...they got him... He saved us by grabbing us and chucking us onto a bush." It all went silent we need that it was going to happen eventually but you never quite know when and who was going to be the next victim. Soon Chris and his group made to where we told of them of the devastating news.

"Man..." Chris mumbled softly as he shook his head. **Ding! **_What now?! _

"Good evening, contestants!" said the voice as cheerful for some creepy reason, "You had a great day, no?" _Great? We just lost someone, how can it be great?!_ "Out of my generosity, I thought that I should give you some advice...Run. Ta ta!" It then clicked off,

"What did he mean by, run?" asked Zoey who looked unsettled,

"I don't know, " said Bridgette, "but I got a bad feeling about it..." The earth suddenly beneath us began to shake violently causing us to all over as huge pits of lava started appearing everywhere! _So that's why he said run..._ Each of the pits started to grow bigger with every second, so we knew that we needed to keep going before we were trapped. In order to get to the path that would lead us out of here, we each hand to jump over pits that were jump-able and others that were too big we tried to go around them. When most of made it to the other side, I looked back to see Zoey trying her best to catch up; she jumped over one with no problem but things drastically went bad. For as she landed from the jump, her feet didn't fully land on the grass so when she started tipping over backwards,

"Zoey!" Chris cried as he rushed over to her aid, when got closer he stretched out his hand to grab one of her hands but...he just barely out reach and witnessed her falling into the lava pit. "No, no, NO!" He cried in anger and shock; Chef walked over to him to console him but Chris wouldn't snap out of it so Chef had to pick him and carry in an arm him with us as we continued on. It was an awful thing yes, so none of us could blame him. As we walked Chris kept blaming himself over and over in a whisper but we all knew that. Turns out that we didn't have to walk to far for we found tonight's campsite. _Poor Chris..._

**Author's note: I'd like to say thank you to FanficLoverForever135 for some of the ideas in this story. And everyone is welcome to give me ideas to put in my story. **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Chef found me curled up in a ball wide awake,

"Chris," He whispered softly, "Chris it wasn't your fault. You did everything that you could to save her, so please stop beating yourself up over it." I shook my head. I did deserve this after everything that I did to these kids with all the hard tasks, making their lives as miserable as possible and ruining things they held dear, karma had done it's justice. Out of everyone, it should have been me to go first, it would have been fair. But Zoey, why did it have to be her? Throughout every season I did everything that I could to make sure that I didn't get attached to them so I wouldn't have to be easy on them and get walked all over by them but...I guess life isn't fair...

"Is it time to get up?" I asked changing the subject, I knew that he was right no matter how hard part of me wanted to disagree,

"Yes."

"I'll be out in a minute." Silence filled the room before I could hear him move and soon walk out of the tent. A few seconds after he was gone, I tiredly sat up and yawned; I hardly got any sleep last night from that...I clenched my hands into fists; _If I get out of here alive, I will hunt down the voice and make sure that pays for what he has done! _Standing up, I turned around and made my way out of the tent with my back pack. Stepping out of the tent I was quickly surrounded by the group,

"Are you okay?" asked Bridgette, "you look like a wreck."

"I'm okay, really." I said with a small smile,

"It's good to see you back to your old self." said Gwen as Duncan patted me on my right shoulder,

"We'll get through this." added Duncan; _I hope so..._

"Not trying to ruin the moment or anything," said Trent, "but we need to eat so we can get through it."

"Good point." agreed Leshawna. It appeared that they had already opened the crates and had the food and water out, but other than that they hadn't been touched. **Ding, Ding, Dong! **_Why can't you just leave us alone?! _

"Good morning my delightful contestants!" Hearing those words made me lose my appetite and my skin crawl, "There has been a change of plan." _What kind of change...? _"For the rest of the week you' will be facing more challenges." _More?!_ "Some days you may have one...or you might have two."

"So that means..." said Courtney, "one to two people would disappear everyday."

"How right you are, Courtney." Hearing the voice say her name was disturbing and the hairs on my body began crawling. "Ticktock went the clock, everyday it rings of the future but masks the past, only the clockwork knows the secrets of the clock." The voice clicked off. _What?!_

"Is it just me or has the voice gotten more weirder and creepy since last time?" asked Heather, we all nodded in agreement. I don't think any one of us wanted to eat after that but we knew that we had to, so we tried our best to every last bite. Today we decided to travel in two groups of five: Chef, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, and Duncan will travel as one group; while Dawn, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, and I will travel another.

"Okay," I said after we had grabbed everything that we needed, "let's go!" It seemed like it had been over two hours before we had to divide and conquer into our two teams. Seemed to be going well as we walked, we hadn't stumbled into or onto any traps, hadn't walked into dead-ends, and we didn't stop a lot for breaks.

"Let us stop here for a while." suggested Trent,

"Good idea." While we were taking a break Bridgette seemed to have spotted something for she started walking over to a corner and picked something up,

"Hey guys, look what I found." she said as she walked back over to us, "it's an old newspaper clipping."

"Really?" said Dawn, "what does it say?"

"It says a man was accused of sabotaging the set of a famous t.v. series."

"What's the name of the t.v. show?" I wondered

"The clipping doesn't say."

"It looks like someone had cut it." Stated Trent as he studied the piece of paper, "it must be important for the voice to leave it here and to cut the show's name." _That does make sense, but why did he leave it here?_ "We better keep it, the others might have some ideas on it." We nodded in agreement as Bridgette put it in her bag. As we continued the walk a large pit hole full of spikes appeared right next to Bridgette as she walked, suddenly she lost her balance and was starting to tilt into the pit's direction; _Bridgette! _I ran up to her, and pushed her out of harms way,

"Chris!"

* * *

Chef may be a tough guy on the outside that I always know him as that, but really he's a gentle buff giant, just not as much as DJ was.

"Can we stop?" Whined Heather, "my entire body is dying over here!"

"That's what you get for being out of shape, princess." Sneered Duncan; Heather glared at him fiercely,

"I wasn't talking to YOU!"

"Calm down, Heather," I said calmly, "we can take a break right for you, and I think we could use it as well." She stared at me for a few seconds before sitting down; _why are you so grouchy all the time? Because I don't it's fun being negative every single day... _As we sat, I couldn't shake the feeling that it was too quiet and too perfect,

"Do you feel that?" asked Leshawna nervously as she stood up, we followed her example;

"Yeah..." answered Chef who was a little uneasy. Out of the blue, the ground started disappearing into a giant black sinkhole! All five of us booked it out of there as fast as we could but sadly Heather was too slow and went falling through and into the sink hole,

"Heather!" I cried as I attempted to run back to save her but was quickly grabbed by Duncan who then went running with me over one of his shoulders,

"Save it Gwen, it's too late to do anything for her now." I felt like a mother who lost her child to a car accident, sure she and I didn't get along very well but she...she didn't have to die that way no matter what she did to me. I knew now how Chris felt as he watched Zoey die in the lava pit and how hard he took her death. _Heather, I'm so very sorry...I hope that you can forgive for all that I have ever done to you...And justice will be paid in full for your death!  
_

* * *

"What do we do now?!" I cried in part-shock, for laying in the spiked pit was Chris who was still alive but is badly hurt. Trent took off his shirt and started ripping most it into long strips,

"For one, Dawn we need to all calm down, and secondly we need to get him out of there." said Trent,

"How are we going to get him out?" asked Courtney

"We'll just have to be really careful." Trent, Courtney, and I walked closer to the edge of the pit, and ever so slowly managed to free him and drag him little bit of safety; Bridgette on the other hand was pretty shaken up from what happened, which I don't blame her for witnessing someone saving your life and taking it themselves. Courtney and Trent went to bandaging Chris' wounds up while I went to console her,

"This is all my fault, it's my fault!" Bridgette cried as she started to cry,

"No it's not." I said as I placed an arm around her to help give her some comfort,

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been so clumsy and lost my balance, he wouldn't have to push me and get hurt!"

"B-Bridgette..." Both of us looked over in Trent's direction to see Chris looking over at us, "d-don't..." Chris inhaled painfully, "blame yourself."

"Sh," Courtney said soothingly, "you need to rest." Bridgette and I walked closer to him,

"If I had the choice to repeat it over to save any one of you," said Chris as he looked at each one of us, "I would do it again in a heart beat." I think all of us were surprised to hear that especially coming from Chris, in the show he had always seemed apathetic towards us by the challenges he had put us through. _Perhaps, this is the true Chris... _I tell hard Chris was trying to move so he wouldn't be a burden to us, but we knew that he needed to rest so we had to pin him down until he past out from exhaustion.

"Now that he's out," I said after a few minutes of kneeling there, "how are we going move him? We're not strong enough to carry him on our own."

"I'm afraid we are going to have to do it with what we have, ourselves as his stretcher." He decided that he would carry Chris' head and shoulders, Bridgette carried Chris from the waist, and Courtney carried Chris' legs while carry Chris' backpack until someone need to switch with me. _I sure hope that we can get some medical supplies from him before its too late..._

* * *

The sun danced over to the west when we made it to today's halfway mark campsite, we let out gasps of exhaustion before we sat around the campfire pit. Of course there wasn't a fire flaming but old habits die hard.

"Hey Gwen," said Chef, "please go open one of the crates and get us each a water bottle."

"Sure." I stood up and walked over to the crates, and carefully opened. Luckily I picked the right one to open for the bottles were in there but there was also a first-aid kit; _what's that doing in there? _Picking up five water bottles, I left the first-aid kit in the crate and went back to the group and handed them each a bottle. About an hour or two later figures started to appear; _it must be the other group. _To my dismay it was the other team, but that wasn't the bad thing, the bad thing was that they were struggling to a very wounded Chris. Rushing forward the others and I ran over to them for aid, "What happened?"

"We were walking when a pit full of spikes appeared beside me," said Bridgette who looked like she was worse for ware, "I lost my balance and was about to fall in the pit when Chris..." she bit the bottom part of her lip, "saved me and landed in it." Our eyes went wide, _what?! _Remembering that their was a first-aid kit in the opened crate, I ran back to get it, and then ran back with it in my hand.

"Here, this might help you." I said as I gave it to Chef,

"Thank you," said Chef thankfully before turning to look at Trent, "let's take him inside one of the tents." Leshawna and Duncan took over Bridgette's and Courtney's spot and together with Chef's help, took inside a tent. It felt like eternity as we waited anxiously for the news of Chris' well-being and tried to ease Bridgette's tears and fears when Chef stepped out from the tent. We all stood up as one and rushed over,

"How is he?" Asked Leshawna who hand and arm rapped around Bridgette's shoulders, the silence was killing us,

"He's going to be alright." remarked Chef as we all took a huge sigh of relief, "but he won't be fully healed for at least three to four days, and he needs to be left alone to rest. _That's great! _

"See," said Leshawna to Bridgette, "I told you he was going to be okay." Bridgette gave a simple but very small smile. Trent told us that he had something to tell us, but decided to wait til tomorrow when Chris had healed some. And we had some news to tell them to, bad news...

**Shout-out to Rach-Rach-Rachie224 for this chapter's traps. And don't be shy to give ideas, all are excepted! **


	7. Chapter 7

Early in the morning I woke up to the sound of voices and crackling of wood on the campfire, _what time is it? _I knew that my question would never be answered so I decided to go check on Chris for a few minutes before going to get something to eat; I stood up, walked out the tent and went inside the other one. There was no one else in here besides Chris and me, I crept closer to him to see him in deep sleep. I kneeled beside him for a few before I decided to leave; I was about to get up I felt his hand gab mine as his eyes slowly slid open,

"Dawn?" Chris as his eyes were starting to focus, I gave him a smile,

"I'm here." He glanced around of what he could see before he went into panic mode, "Whoa! Easy," I soothingly exclaimed as I laid him back down, "we are at camp."

"H-how did I get here?!"

"We carried you." He went wide eyed but a few seconds later they seemed to have gotten wider,

"Where's Bridgette?!"

"She's outside, why?"

"I need to see her!" Against my better judgment of letting him get all the rest that he needed, I helped him up with one of his arms around the back of my neck, and together we walked out of the tent. As we stepped out, everyone's eyes instantly gravitated to us with them standing up and rushing over to us,

"What are you doing up?!" asked Chef with concern written on his face, "you should be resting!"

"I know," said Chris, "and I will but I need to talk to Bridgette for a moment." Bridgette looked hurtfully surprised as she walked past Duncan to stand face to face with him,

"Chris..." stumbled Bridgette's words tearfully, "I-" She didn't get to finish what she was about to say when Chris took his arm from around me and quickly hugged her tightly,

"It's not your fault." He whispered. They were in that position for a while before he released her; **Ding, dong, dong! **_Of all the lousy times to come on!_

"Buenos dias!" The voice said gleefully, many people looked confused until Chris told them that it meant good morning in Spanish, "Hope you had a wonderful time here so far." _Do you want to get punched in the face? _"Ah, Chris it's good to see that you're up on your feet!" The voice then gave a small chuckle, "but just because you're injured doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." _That's not fair! _"So prepare to bring your game face for today's exciting adventures, and that goes for the rest of you as well!" A clunk could be heard as it drifted into silence...

"We, uh," stammered Trent, "better get something to eat." As we went to the crates for food, Chef helped Chris move back into the tent before coming out to get food for him. Later from eating, Chris walked out on his own over to the campfire pit,

"Feeling better?" I asked as he sat down next to me,

"Better as I can be."

"So Trent," said Gwen, "you told us earlier that you had something to tell us?" It went ice cold silent,

"Yes." He then went to telling of the newspaper clipping that Bridgette found yesterday,

"Interesting," said Chef, "did you catch the name of the t.v. show?"

"That's the problem," said Bridgette, "the name wasn't there, it looked liked someone had cut it out." We spent like fifteen minutes on wondering why it was left for us and why it had been cut when we decided that it was time to move. Gwen then told us of what happened to Heather, it's hard to believe that she's gone but what can we do? Today we chose to travel in three groups of three: Leshawna, Trent, and I; Chris, Chef, and Courtney; Gwen, Bridgette, and Duncan. Breaths could be heard after we all grabbed our bags and stood facing the path that we had to tread. What lay in wait for us sent ominous chills down my spine for anything could and can happen to us in there, we had no choice but to continue on.

* * *

Surprisingly we had to divide into groups earlier than we had to days before but we didn't have any trouble with it...for now. Duncan lead the way as I stayed by Bridgette's side,

"Gwen."

"Yes?"

"Are we all going to die?" I was surprised to hear her say that, for she was always tried to positive with everything that she was in, "Because it feels like no matter how hard we try to get out of here, that we're all wasting our time and energy trying."

"We all will die eventually."

"Why should we keep trying?" Duncan stopped and turned to face us, causing us to abruptly halt,

"We keep trying," said Duncan, "for freedom, to see our loved ones again, to show our future children that not matter how big the obstacle that you can over come anything, and also to give justice for those who have already fallen. Why do you think that our ancestors fought in wars? For those very same reasons, and to make sure that the next generation had more than what they had even if it meant giving up their lives trying to achieve it. So don't you ever give up on life because you can make a difference to someone who will need it one day, and believe me...Death isn't going to give a party, so fight with us until the fat lady sings!" _Did I just hear that from you?! Wow...!_ That seemed to do the trick for there was now life glowing in her eyes as she gave a nod before we continued on. Heat seemed to be getting hotter with each step that we took; _why is it so freaking hot all of a sudden?! _I soon realized that there weren't any green bushes anymore...All that was there was a huge desert around us like Sahara Desert kind, _really? _"Is there anything that this guy doesn't have?!"

"Wow..." Bridgette said speechless, "how are we going to cross this? We could die out here."

"How about we aim for that huge mountain over there?" I suggested as I pointed, in the far distance sat a huge rocky mountain that was all alone.

"Good idea." Duncan replied with a nod, "But first we need to lay down some rules."

"Such as?"

"Such as we limit our water intake as we walk, and we hold on to each others' backpacks at all times so we don't lose anyone."

"Great ideas." said Bridgette and we put them into action; _of all the times to wear black..._Eternity seemed to mock us as we roamed that felt like we were going around in circles, but finally we were only about a hundred yards away when we heard some sound and we all knew what it was...Spotted Hyenas...Like lightning we were completely surrounded by thirty of them as the three of us formed a circle, "Duncan...what do we do now?!" I noticed that he dug his foot into the hot sand,

"Do what I'm doing with my foot." We quickly obeyed, "Now when I count to three, we are going to kick the sand into their faces, and run to the mountain, are you ready?"

"Ready." Bridgette and I said in unison,

"One...two...three!" The plan seemed to go perfectly as we mad dashed to the mountain, but we knew all so well that the sand wasn't going to keep them busy for long. "Climb, climb!" he cried once we had reached it, the hyenas were coming and coming fast. Bridgette and I climbed first with Duncan right behind, "AHH!" I looked back to see one of the hyenas had gotten a hold of one of his feet was dragging him back down,

"Duncan!" I cried as I began climbing back down,

"NO keep going, keep going!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"Keep going! Remember what I said earlier!" He looked down at his feet before looking back up at me, "Fight in my memory!" He then turned to look at all of the hyenas, "Here's daddy!" He pushed himself off the rock-wall as he let go and as he was falling he turned around to fight. Duncan...he put up a good fight, but it went downhill. After the fight the hyenas dragged him out into the distance where it he was no longer visible; Tears overflowed from not only from my checks but also Bridgette's as we continued climbing. Turns out when we reached to the top that it lead back into the maze; _don't worry Duncan, we won't give up this fight! _

* * *

We decided to take another break,

"Are you girls alright?" asked Trent as he looked at me and Leshawna,

"I'm fine." I told him but Leshawna was huffing a little.

"I'll be okay," said Leshawna as she sat down, "just need to rest for a bit." I closed my eyes for a moment, it felt good to relax but I knew that we had to keep moving. "I'm ready." Then all of us stood up and walked down the path. Soon we came across a small empty spaced area where there was a statue that stood directly in the middle. Same as the one that I had faced a day or two ago, it was an angel statue but like the other one it was made of a black stone and had only one head. There was something in the angel's hands so I stepped closer to take a look at it when,

"AHH!" We screamed, for a high pitched woman scream hit our ears that came out of nowhere! I covered my ear with my hands but I could still hear it; _make it stop! _In pain I moved back when suddenly it stopped. Cautiously I took my hands off and waited but the sound didn't come back, I looked back to see Trent in a ball with his hands covering his ears, and Leshawna was doing the same thing with her hands but she was on her knees,

"What the heck was that?!" She hollered as she and Trent moved their hands, "That nearly blasted my ears off!"

"My ears!" cried Trent as he got up onto his feet, "what are we going to do now? We can't moved forward with that banshee screech."

"True..." Standing there for minutes, I could not figure out how to pass that statue when I suddenly realized that I had something in my backpack that could help us. Instantly with that thought I took my bag off, opened it, and took out three ear muffs; _it's a good thing that there are three of these in here... _"We can put these on." I said as I handed them each one; smiles streaked across both of their faces,

"Awesome, idea Dawn!" said Trent as we put them on, "Let's do this!" Facing the statue, we walked forward. Though we we could still it, we acted unfazed as we passed it, and after awhile we took the earmuffs off. _We made it in one piece! _

* * *

I felt bad, for we had to keep stopping on my account,

"We...can keep going." I wheezed, trying to stand up,

"Chris," said Courtney as she and Chef pushed me back down onto my butt, "you need to rest as much as possible, you're just barely recovering from yesterday."

"But-"

"Chris," Chef said sternly, "we are going to take a break whither you like it or not." Knowing that I lost the argument, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath,

"Fine." I muttered under my breath, I knew that they were right. Chef grabbed one of my arms and started checking my heart rate, I tried move it out of his hands for I hated feeling like a baby that has to be constantly checked on but he had a firm grip on it,

"Stop fidgeting." Chef mumbled, not once taking his eyes off my arm; a few minutes passed when released it and looked up at me, "your heart is higher than it should be so we'll wait for a few more minutes before moving on." _Great..._Unexpectedly Courtney stood up as if seeing something coming this way from behind us,

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Struggling to stand up, Chef helped me stand up by his side as we listened; _what is that?_

"Sounds like..."said Chef, "wings flapping..." Going at least a hundred miles an hour flew thousands upon thousands of pitch black ravens heading straight for us! _Oh my lord...! _"RUN!" We ran as fast as we could but the birds were catching up to us with an amazing speed; _why does this feel like that old horror bird movie? _I guess I wasn't being careful for bam!I tripped on a rock and landed right smack in the center of my face, my body started screaming in agony as I tried to get up and run but I found myself not able to for I had used up all the strength that I had;

"Chris!" The swarm of blackness was only a few feet away from I laid; _This is it, it's all over! _Tightly I clenched my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see my death. I could hear the sounds of clothes being ripped but...I didn't felt any new pain...With one eye, I peeked see that I was surrounded by the birds but there was somebody there that stood in front of me that caused both of my eyes to open; _no! _The figure was none other than Chef, even though I could see that he was in pain from what the birds were doing to his body he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I never thought that this would happen." said Chef, my body was felt like ice as it trembled, "I thought that when I first met you, that even though we worked together that we wouldn't become friends...but I was wrong..." Tears streamed down his face, " I am so glad that you are my best friend and I wouldn't change it for anything." Before I knew it, the birds had completely engulfed him and quickly flew off in the same form just as fast as they came. I couldn't believe it, he was gone. A few shocking moments passed as I felt Courtney's arms rap around me, and I could not hold back the flowing river of tears. _Why, why, why?! Why did it have to be him?! _It felt like we had been sitting there for hours as I cried until I could cry no more and we had to keep moving. _Your death will not go in vain Chef, the voice will pay dearly!_ It felt unusual to make it to tonight's campsite before anyone else but it felt like heaven to sit down and relax. We weren't alone for too long when the other groups made it over to us. Each group told how their day went with two sad news of Chef and Duncan now gone. Courtney started bawling when she heard the news of Duncan, turns out that before they were kidnapped both of them had planned to married. She was still crying when she ran into one of the tents and Bridgette was about to follow her,

"Leave her be." said Leshawna, "Girl needs sometime to herself."

"I hope that she'll be okay." said Bridgette as she sat back down; _I hope so too, I hope so..._

**Shout-out to FanficLoverForever135 for the bird idea! You guys only have three days of their week to say some ideas to put into the story for the characters to face!  
**


End file.
